The Sand Siblings Halloween
by punkxgoesxcrunk
Summary: What happens when Kankuro eats too much candy on Halloween? Come and check it out! R&R!


**Gaara's Crazy Life!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

Chapter 1.

The Day Before Halloween

Gaara got up and out of his bed, as soon as he heard his alarm clock go off.

'**6:00 A.M. Ah, time to start my day…'**

Gaara sighed and got dressed into his Kazekage uniform.

Once Gaara was in his office, it was already 6:30. Temari opened the door and excitedly told Gaara, "Gaara! What do you plan to be tomorrow?"

Gaara was confused. "Huh? I plan to be myself…"

"No, silly… For HALLOWEEN."

"What kind of person would celebrate _that_?" Gaara looked out the window. It was already sunny. "Not me."

Temari put her hands on her hips. She simply _hated _it when Gaara never did anything she said. Sure, he was the Kazekage, but she was the older sister. "Fine. If you don't want to be anything, then I will make you a costume, or at least go shopping with me and Kankuro!"

Gaara stopped and stared at Temari really hard, who stared back. "Hmph." Temari couldn't cook, so why should she try to make a costume for him? He soon made his decision. "Fine. I'll go with you…"

Chapter 2.

Costume Palace

"Look, Gaara!" said Temari. She pointed to a vampire outfit. "You like?"

Gaara shook his head and folded his arms.

"Gaara, pick NOW. We've been here for 2 HOURS and you haven't even picked a costume, let alone you haven't even considered any!" Temari took Gaara into her hands and choked him. He may have been VERY strong, and may have been the Kazekage, but he was weak against his sister.

"Alright! The vampire costume is fine… Go get a gorilla costume.." Gaara cried.

"Did you say something?"

"Uhh.. No."

"Good!"

Temari picked out a pirate costume and found Kankuro. He was loaded with candy from Bubble-Gum to Skittles. "What ARE you doing with all that candy?"

Kankuro looked like a 2 year-old being scolded by it's mother. "Getting high…"

"Oh good, you got candy for the little kids!" chimed in Gaara. He smiled the fakest smile.

Chapter 3.

Halloween

"Gaara WAKE UP!" shouted Temari. She shook Gaara, who tried to stay asleep. It wasn't working on Temari, who was now pulling Gaara to the ground. Gaara was on the ground now, rubbing his head. "Today is HALLOWEEN, Gaara!"

"And?"

"It's the day where you go to people's houses in costumes, like the ones we got yesterday. Then we get their candy!"

"What, do we steal it or something?" Gaara kidded.

"No… We say, 'Trick or Treat' and they hand over the candy!"

Gaara nodded.

'**Man, I've really gotta make a law to NOT have Halloween… It's kiddish. But then Temari would kill me. And Kankuro would go CRAZY.'**

Chapter 4.

That Night

It was about time that everyone was ready to go trick-or-treating. By force, Gaara wore his vampire costume, Temari her pirate, and Kankuro… His.. Panda costume.

Once they set out, the Sand Siblings came to the house next door. The old lady guessed their costumes.

"Oh, my! Who is this? Temari! You must be a pirate-ninja! Or a ninja-pirate.. Or whatever way you want it. And who is that behind the vampire mask? Could it be…?"

"None other than your own Kazekage!" Temari said happily.

"Really? I never knew you celebrated Halloween. And this rabbit.. Erm, Panda.. is… Kankuro?"

Kankuro jumped up and down crazily. He never even had candy yet, but was still hyper. "JUST GIMME MY CANDY!" he demanded.

And so, the whole night went on like that. The older people guessing who was behind those "scary" costumes, Kankuro shouting, "HAND OVER THE CANDY!", and Temari attracting all the guys and them asking, "Is she a pirate-ninja? Or a ninja-pirate?"

Chapter 5.

The Aftermath

The next morning, the Kazekage's building was a mess. Everywhere, candy wrappers were scattered. All of the Sibings' beds were just messed up. Even some curtains were ripped! Temari, was trying to get everything cleaned up. Kankuro was still sleeping on the couch, drooling. Gaara was awake, but was just staring out the window.

"Stupid Kankuro," Temari muttered as she scraped some gum underneath a table, "I told him not to eat too much candy, but did he listen? He's worse than Gaara in his Shukaku form."

"Hey, I heard that," Gaara replied.

Kankuro started to wake up. "What's goin' on?" Temari glared at Kankuro as she passed by.

Temari called out to Gaara, "Could you at least pick up some wrappers? This is your building, and some Konoha ANBU are supposed to come here to teach Sand Chuunin!"

Chapter 6.

The Aftermath _of _the Aftermath

Kankuro fell asleep after they cleaned up a little. Of course, Kankuro didn't help at all.

Soon the Konoha ANBU were already at the palace to teach the Sand Chuunin. Kankuro was still asleep, thanks goodness.

Temari whispered, "Ok, Gaara. Go do your little speech, and when the Konoha ANBU teach the Chuunin, you have to---"

Temari and Gaara heard hysterical screaming in the formal room.

"What the…" Gaara and Temari started running to the formal room and found Kankuro pretending to be zombie. Candy wrappers were glued to his body, and he was still in his Halloween costume.

"KANKURO!" yelled Temari.

Kankuro stared at Temari and kept on going.

"I AM A ZOMBIE! FEAR ME!" said Kankuro in a colorless voice. He walked towards Temari. "Fear me!"

The ANBU were climbing up the walls and tables to get away from "evil" Kankuro.

Kankuro was "invincible" until Gaara showed him a piece of gum.

"You want this?" asked Gaara. "If you want it, come and get it!"

Gaara hurled the gum towards the other end of the room, where several Sand Chuunin were standing. The Chuunin were all girls, and they screamed as Kankuro came running there on all fours like a dog. They ran towards Temari and ran her over. Temari cursed.

Kankuro found the gum, and ate it. After he ate the gum, he choked. He hacked and pounded on the floor. "You evil…" he gasped for air.

"What did you do?" wondered Temari, as she got up and wiped herself off.

"Yup. That's right, Kankuro. SUGAR-FREE GUM!" noted Gaara. "I tricked you."

"YOU EVIL BASTARD!" screamed Kankuro. He started weeping. "WAH! WAH!! WAH! I HATE YOU!"

Gaara closed his eyes.

"Aww, poor Kankuro…" everyone said.

Chapter 7.

We Need a Doctor

"Do you know how much we have to spend on you, Kankuro?" Gaara said irritably. "Now we have to get you a _doctor _because you are so hyper you can't sleep!"

Kankuro was shivering. Temari tried to make him get his costume off, but Kankuro bit her, so she stopped.

Temari interrupted Gaara's little talk with his older brother, who was rocking back and forth on the floor. "The medic-nin you ordered is from Konoha. Actually, it's Sakura. Remember her? She's a medic-nin now… Who knew.."

The next 3 days, Sakura arrived. She blushed when she saw Gaara only in his pants. Sakura couldn't blame him. It was _so _hot in the Sand VIllage.

"Hey," greeted Temari. "Come in!"

Sakura smiled and stepped in. Gaara was next to Temari and looking serious.

"So, how was your Halloween?" questioned Sakura. She slipped out a clipboard with paper on it. She had a pen out for notes.

Temari scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. Gaara just grunted.

"Terrible," Gaara finally said.

Sakura looked at Gaara. "Why? How?"

"That's why we needed you," Gaara waved at one of the guards. "Get Kankuro, please.."

Kankuro came skipping in the room with a crown of flowers over his head. In the basket he carried were more flowers. Still in the rabbit suit, the candy wrappers _indeed _stuck to him. He picked a flower from his basket and… _ate it_.

"Mm… Tastes like CHICKEN!" beamed Kankuro.

Sakura giggled. "Looks like _someone _ate too much candy." The pink-haired ninja wrote that down.

"Also, he's been wearing that rabbit costume for more than a week," added Temari. Sakura wrote that down.

"Plus, he pretended to be a zombie once…"

Sakura came to the end of her notes and nodded. "Well, if you'd please get ahold of him for me, that would be great."

"BUT HE BIT ME WHEN I TRIED TO GET HIM OUT OF HIS SUIT!!" Temari complained.

Sakura sighed heavily. "Alright… That's why I brought backup."

Temari and Gaara looked puzzled, but not for long! Shikamaru walked in and mumbled, "Why did I even bother to come? So troublesome…"

Temari blushed and her eyes turned into hearts.

"SHIKA!" she cried out. Temari ran up to him and hugged him.

Gaara looked irritated and put his head down on the table that separated the medic-nin and him.

"Shikamaru, you aren't here to see your girlfriend, you are here to help me get ahold of Kankuro!"

"What? Temari is NOT my girlfriend," Shikamaru peeled Temari off. Gaara helped by using his sand to pull her off.

"Kage Wana Jutsu!" Kankuro was held up with a purple force and kept on saying, "Let me go, Zombie Monkey! LET ME GO! Please, I gotta go! I gotta go!"

Shikamaru didn't let the Sand ninja go, and he started to pee all over the ground.

Gaara groaned inwardly.

"Ok…" muttered Sakura. She stated, "He _really _needs to change. Saiminyaku Jutsu!"

Kankuro instantly fell asleep.

Chapter 8.

Getting Kankuro Back

After many _many _medic-jutsus, Sakura finally retrieved Kankuro's regular mind back.

Kankuro got up. He rubbed his head. "Huh? Where am I?" He looked around.

First the VERY MAD face of Temari. The careless and serious face of Gaara. The pretty and peachy face of Sakura. And the pineapple head Shikamaru.

"What just happened?"

Temari replied, "You ate too much candy on Halloween. The next day, the day when the ANBU of Konoha were coming, you passed out twice. After that, when the ANBU were here, you pretended to be a zombie and scared the crap out of everyone. You still had you rabbit costume on, and with the candy wrapper glued to it. The next day, you _BIT _me when I tried to make you change into your regular clothes. And a few hours back, you ate flowers, and pissed on the floor. Is that enough explaining for you?"

"Yeah."

"It's a good thing you're back to your normal state," Gaara stated.

Everyone agreed.

Chapter 9.

The Last Chapter

The next morning, Sakura and Shikamaru were set to go.

Temari and Shikamaru had their own night together.. Eww.. Sakura and Gaara became better friends, and Kankuro… Well.. He had to clean up the house for two weeks because of his bad behavior. Orders of Temari, by the way.

It was time for Shikamaru and Sakura to go.

Temari clung to Shikamaru tears pouring out of her eyes. "Aww! Don't go!"

Shikamaru---once again--- had to peel her off. Gaara held her back with his sand and he waved back to Sakura.

That afternoon was filled with good-byes.

The end.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.**


End file.
